Inevitable
by Sailor Grape
Summary: HBP Spoiler alert! Dumbledore's thoughts concerning a now questionable character... Part 2 said questionable character's perspective...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Inevitable 

Author: GrapeSmshr

Disclaimer: This is pointless

A/N: Without a doubt, all of you are as shocked about the ending as I was... and still am. I started this last night, after finishing the book and then reading some of your fics and seeing things from your perspectives... I decided to add in my own.

OoOoOoO

It was inevitable.

He knew that this moment had been swiftly approaching; at least, _some_ version of this moment. No, exact events were tricky to predict. Unstable. Sometimes leading to...

A lone word fell from his lips, a name, sounding both surprisingly foreign and achingly familiar. With that single word, endless obsidian locked onto dulling blue, and the world around them was temporarily muted.

He knew the deal; it was discussed between them often enough. It was dire times, and the stakes were raised a millionfold. This was why their pact was of the utmost importance. In the end, it came down to saving the greatest number of people.

And this was the end.

He could see the hesitation, the uncharacteristic fear in the younger man's eyes, could see the briefest waver of uncertainty... But there was no time for uncertainty now, not when so much hung in the balance, not when those precious beads of time were equivalent to lifeless bodies...

His gaze briefly flickered to Harry, whose immobile form was no doubt fighting to break free in horror and rage. Someday, he thought sadly. Someday Harry would know exactly why the Potions Master did was he was about to do. Why the bitter, pain-hardened man had been entrusted as an ally, why the only act of betrayal was that more time could not be spent on this mortal plane, why he had entrusted Severus Snape with his life... and still continued to do so.

Eyes now settled back to their original subject, ignoring the hateful sneer, focusing just on the midnight black pools, wordlessly giving the man courage to act, courage to perform the deed that both men knew had a possibility of arising.

It was time.

"Severus... please..." he rasped out, and the last flicker of uncertainly vanished, to be replaced with determination. Regret. Sorrow. Understanding.

Unmoving as the wand was slowly pointed at him, he silently braced himself for the pain that he knew wouldn't come. In the end, it really was a matter of life or death. He would rather trade his life than cause more death; the other man knew that as well.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

He watched the green sparks hurtle toward him. He always did fancy the color green. It reminded him of--

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

Until I have surefire, concrete evidence that what Sev did was an act of brutality for LV, I will keep hope that there were reasons behind his actions. I know a large portion of you will disagree with this, but I just love Sev way too much to believe the worst right now.

Anyway, thank you for reading this; I hope it gave you light into a new perspective, and I hope to read more fics with even more interpretations (even though I'm not in the mood to cry again anytime soon).


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Inevitable 

Author: GrapeSmshr

Disclaimer: This is pointless

A/N: Wow. Thank you so much for your lovely reviews. I know this topic has sparked a lot of passion in everyone, and I was warmed considerably to hear that so many of you agree with me about Sev. That is why I decided to add another part of this, from Sev's perspective.

OoOoOoO

_Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say it..._

The mantra repeated mercilessly in his mind, rushing through his blood, pounding in his skull so loudly and painfully that he feared his head to split open and release the words into the still, frigid air.

The inevitable had happened.

He dared not look away, could not look away even if he wanted to. Haunting, glassy cornflower eyes held his gaze. Unwavering. Unblinking. Then...

"Severus..."

It wasn't what was said orally, no. He wasn't dreading that which was being said aloud, although he couldn't argue that an icy chill _wasn't_ currently creeping up his spine and frosting over his rapidly pounding heart. Oh no, it wasn't the spoken word, but the implied word. The words spoken not with the mouth, but with the eyes.

And at the moment, the words in Albus's eyes could have filled a library.

Yes, they have had discussions of such things. Yes, he was distinctly and painfully aware that, being in his current position, he would be forced to succumb to actions that he both did not agree with or want to perform--ever.

And yes, he had agreed, on his life--not only to the young Malfoy's mother, but to the headmaster as well.

And he hated himself for it.

There had to be another way. There had to be... Yet there wasn't. He knew that. Albus knew that. And he was going to have to accept that in the next few seconds.

The uncertainty must have shown past his hard sneer because again Albus rasped out, "Severus... please..."

The deal was done. He had never been able to deny the headmaster's wishes in the end, and this would be no different. So, with a wrenching heart and a subtle tremble that he prayed to Salazar no one noticed, he raised his wand and aimed at the great fallen Albus Dumbledore.

He could practically feel the waves of rage emanating from behind him. Yes, he would recognize Potter's magical signature from a mile away. And now the jaded boy wonder would be forced to watch as his idol, his mentor was relieved of his life; watch his most loathed professor commit a crime that was not foreign to him but ripped his heart and soul to shreds nonetheless. At least he could still protect Potter from afar, which was a request from Albus that he had granted so long ago.

Giving one last silent plea at the man, he received only a firm, resolved stare, the strength he needed to say two words; two words, which were the difference between life and death.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

And that green, that strikingly powerful shade of Unforgivable shot out from his outstretched wand... That same green that matched Potter's eyes... It was almost like killing a great wizard using the essence of another great wizard.

As he helplessly watched the lifeless body fall over the edge of the tower he silently murmured a farewell to the man whom had given him back his life, whom had allowed him to keep on living, whom had entrusted in him the duty to allow others to keep on living.

With a final glance, he grabbed Draco and said, "Out of here, quickly."

OoOoOoO

OoOoOoO

As I did last book, I place the blame on Bellatrix, the evil wench. It was her goading that led to Sev's taking the Unbreakable Vow. Grr...

Anyway, I hope this latest installment gave some comfort to those of you who share my views on the topic. I was thinking about adding one last part, on Harry's take... Still debating that one though. But I needed to write this. I spent all of yesterday severely depressed because of the book, and reading others' fics and wonderful comments really boosted my mood. That's one of the reasons I decided to write this as well. So I hope you enjoyed it, or tolerated it, or gained some insight from it.

And I am in no way, shape or form abandoning my love for HPSS fics! I refuse!


End file.
